Bedtime Stories
by Elizabeth Antoinette
Summary: During the Alduin attacks in Skyrim. The Dark Brotherhood has came and went leaving Ana with life altering decisions, not to mention one certain Dragonborn being in town and alive. Summary to be updated later for future chapters.
1. Arrival

A/N: Takes place during the Alduin attacks on Skyrim

Bedtime Story  
Chapter I: Arrival  
Eli

"Anastasia!" I could hear my brother call from the other side of the road, frantically waving his hand. "Ana, dear sister, look!" He began to wave his sword around carelessly in front of my face.

Nearly ducking out of the way and almost having my head chopped right off I pulled the hood of my cloak up.

"Dear sweet brother Alexander," I paused and pinned him against the wall, my dagger at his throat. "When are you going to learn to _stop_ waving _dangerous_ weapons around my face?" He was mostly shocked, but he loosened up quickly. He knew I was only kidding anyway. Once he calmed down I let him go.

"No but seriously, Anastasia, I'm now with the Stormcloaks!" His face splitting grins always made me smile right back at him.

"Good for you champ! Maybe one day you'll be fighting alongside Ulfric Stormcloak!" giving him a pat on the back we began to walk away from the public streets of Windhelm. It was a bit too chilly for me; it was one of the biggest snowstorms of the year.

"Alright Ana, I'll see you at home later tonight!" He began to jog off into the northern part of the city. We own a fairly large home the townsfolk call Hjerim.

The people here don't like me very much however. Being Bosmer certainly has its disadvantages. The Argonians and the Dunmer have to live in separated areas in the town, I believe the Dunmer are taxed higher too…or something.

Alexander and his family are all Nords, incase you were wondering they adopted me from my homeland, Valenwood.

I looked up at the sky the snow was beginning to fall harder. It was time for a drink at the New Gnisis Cornerclub, they accept me more there then out here on the streets.

"Ambarys!" I walked into the bar and shouted out at the owner; sometimes it just felt good to see his face.

"Ah, Ana dear!" He quickly grabbed me a bottle of wine and set it on the counter. "Only the finest for our most beautiful gold eyed customer!" I laughed at the remark and sat at the bar quickly just wanting to get this drink in before going home.

* * *

My head was killing me and the dry mouth certainly was not helping, I turned over on my side soon to realize I wasn't in my bed.

Where am I?

"Well, well, well." I heard an unfamiliar woman's voice making me jolt up out of bed making my head throb more. We seemed to be in some kind of abandoned shack.

"You're finally awake…Good." She pulled out a dagger making me stand on edge; I quickly put my hand on my own dagger. "Don't you worry, I won't hurt you." She paused as she licked her lips. "Now, let's get down to business. You killed Grelod the Kind, this pleases me and saddens me at the same time. You have killed one of our contracts that belong to Mother. So now you must repay your debt." She pointed to the opposite wall I was facing making me turn around slowly to face three people with burlap sacks over their head, on their knees and hands tied behind their backs. I gasped and stood up, still silent. "Silence, mysterious, I like it…you see, there's a contract out on one of them, and that person can't leave this room alive. But…which one? Go on, see if you can figure it out." I took a deep breath taking in all of the information. A kill for a kill? Seems fair. This isn't the first time someone has died at my hand, every death as traumatizing as the next. Breaking my spirit and good-natured soul.

"Make your choice. Make your kill. I just want to observe…and admire." She rested her head against the wall; you could almost see the smile behind her mask.

I remained silent.

"Am I to take your silence as acceptance?" She spoke softly almost to coax me into speaking, yeah right. "Then you know where we stand. Make your kill, and we're square. Repayment of your debt is but a discreet knife thrust away."

I stayed silent and turned to face the three people, not that they would see me.

Walking up to the first man, I realize he's a Khajiit. "Who are you?" Having a little bit of nervousness in my tone of voice.

"Ahh..I am Vasha…obtainer of goods, taker of lives, and defiler of daughters-" In that very moment without thinking I slashed his throat quickly. He spoke so lowly of women. He deserves to die just for his attitude.

This darkness was bubbling up in me, an overwhelming feeling…to see blood on my expertly crafted elven dagger, someone dying by my hand. It felt so…good.

Proceeding to the next person I realize it's a woman. "Who are you?" I ask again with a more dominant tone of voice. She goes on to explain that she has seven children, although her attitude is rather bitchy I let her live, I felt pity towards her children.

Walking to the last and final person I asked the same question, he was a man and spoke nervously. A mercenary? That would be competition.

He is now dead by my hand also. Two men are dead and one mother will walk away, hopefully with a better attitude or I'll have to hunt her down myself.

"The timid warrior and the sly Khajiit. Must have been one of them, right?" The woman tossed me a key to what I'm assuming is for this little shack. "If you're interested…" She handed me a map with a red-circled location. "Stop by…" And with that she left the shack.

I opened the door and she was nowhere to be found. I let out a deep sigh and cleaned my dagger off in a stream nearby.

What was that all about? This location on the map, it must be somewhat close.

I guess this starts a long and hard journey.

* * *

"Oh thank the gods that you're alive!" Finally walking through the door into my house my mother nearly jumped on me, teary eyed as usual. She's always over emotional. "I thought you were dead!"

"Mother, no offense but if I was gone for more then an hour you would think I was dead." I sarcastically said pushing her gently away. "I'm okay, just thought I'd venture outside of Windhelm for a few days." Lying, I seem to be doing more of this every day. "Sorry I didn't tell you." I hung my head in shame, or pretended to do so.

"Well don't do it again! Me and your father were worried sick!" I smiled sheepishly at my father while he just shook his head.

"Mom!" Alexander came bursting through the doors into the house. "Dad!" He looked over at me. "ANA!" He grabbed my arm quickly. "The Dragonborn is here! Quick! You have to see!"

…What?

I thought the Dragonborn was just a bedtime story parents told their children.

Guess not.


	2. Rorik

A/N: Enjoy! Don't forget to review ;D

Chapter II: Rorik  
Eli

"Oh my." I paused and got a good look at the man. "Oh Talos save me now." Swooning at the man only a few yards away from me. I brushed my waist-length hair to my left shoulder and pulled my cloak down to get a better look at the said Dragonborn.

He was a Nord or what appeared to be a Nord, tall, blue eyed but dark brown hair. Which isn't very like the Nord race. His strong jaw line and carefully sculpted muscles…Oh. He has, what looks to be, a hammer. It had a glowing red eye in the center of the hammer and intricate black details all along the head of the hammer and down the length of the shaft.

This man was very handsome. Gorgeous. Muscular, but beautiful.

"Hello~ Anastasia! Come out of your trance!" Alexander was calling me back out from hot and steamy dreamland, which I would personally rather stay in. "Ana!" He shouted louder and shook me a little bit this time.

"I'm back, calm down." I sarcastically said as I looked back over at the Dragonborn.

He's looking at me.

I think my heart may have just stopped or something. Was he blind or something? Can he not see me here turning bright red?

"Alexander, we're going to the bar. Now." Dragging him along we went to Candlehearth Hall and ordered mead.

"Oh this is sweet, thank you." Alexander took a big swig of his mead. "I don't think I've ever seen you react that way over any man before Ana. And a Nord at that!"

And thus begins the teasing.

"Well, I'll have you know I find him very attractive and suitable to be a potential-" The door opened to the hall and there he was, all muscle and glamour.

"Well, well, well." Alex pushed Ana over a bit. "I do believe you have a date with destiny." He finished off his mead and walked out of the hall.

Damn him for always leaving me alone in these kinds of situations.

I sighed as I finished off my mead and ordered some wine, hopefully to help calm my nerves. Maybe the Dragonborn will just order a room and go straight to bed.

"Mead, please." The dark haired Nord took a seat down right next to me. I took a big swig of my wine.

Now that I have a closer look at him he was massive compared to my small Bosmer size, he was easily triple my size. Or maybe it was just all of the armor. Either way, massive in comparison.

He took a drink from his bottle before looking over my way.

"Wood Elf, eh?" Considering I'm the only Bosmer in town…he had to have been talking to me. I turned light shade of pink, not very noticeable beneath my tanned skin…or so I hoped.

I turned in his direction before speaking. "The one and only in town." I bragged a little bit, only because it was true.

"So what brings a Bosmer to Windhelm?" His voice was smooth and elegant, words just danced off of his tongue when he spoke.

"I could only ask you the same question Dragonborn." You could hear the sigh he made a mile away.

"You know, I do have a name, Miss. Dark and Mysterious." He responded a with a little bit of sarcasm in his tone.

"Right back at you." The alcohol was taking a bit of the nervous edge off of my voice.

"Rorik." He stuck out his hand, what a proper gesture.

"Anastasia." I grabbed his hand and gave it a soft shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Anastasia." Oh Talos, it's the million-watt smile. I felt a bit feverish, but it was only from my nerves.

"The pleasure is all mine Rorik." I responded nervously then gave him a smile back.

"Anyway, I hope to get to know you better tomorrow Anastasia. Meet me back here around the same time?" He smiled as he rose from his seat. His armor was rather noisy, which isn't very suitable for my future lifestyle choice.

I gazed over at him as he left the bar and waved back at me, I couldn't help but sheepishly wave back towards him.

I slugged the rest of my wine and set the glass down. I guess it's time to see what that map was all about. Sleep is for the weak minded.

* * *

Entering the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary all I see is darkness and after going down the stairs I see my kidnapper from earlier.

"Ah, I see you have returned. Come meet the rest of your Brothers and Sisters…" I guess I don't have much of a choice but to join this little Family after all.

She leads me down another set of stairs and into what looks like a dinning room area where I see multiple people sitting. I meet a couple of people but only one really stands out to me, besides the whack-job jester, Cicero and a rather young girl named Babette.

"Nazir this is our newest family member, Anastasia. Anastasia, Nazir." Astrid introduced me to the Redguard and I shook his hand. After Astrid introduced us she walked away.

I feel much more comfortable giving handshakes then hugs and I am glad this man feels the same. Nazir has a deep voice that's intimidating to listen to, but it's comforting in a way. Strange.

"I'll be the one handing out your contracts. So you'll see me around a lot." He sat at the table with papers all around him; I think he might have been organizing them or something. "Here are your first three." He picks up three pieces of paper and hands them all to me. "Beitild, Narfi and Ennodius Papius. Good luck."

I looked down at the papers and it told me exactly where to find them all. This shouldn't be too hard. I think I'll try to get at least one down, whichever is closest to Windhelm.

Ennodius Papius, you're my next kill.

* * *

It was just outside of Windhelm so it didn't take long to find his camp. I perched out on a rock about half a mile away from his little camp. I decided on my glass bow and arrows today. They seemed a bit more classy.

No ones around to see. Perfect.

I pull my bow off of my back and pull an arrow out of it's encasing. I fire the arrow and it's a direct hit to the head, silent but deadly kill. He drops down instantly and I know he's dead.

"That wasn't difficult." I put the bow over my back and proceeded to go home for a few hours rest if I'm lucky.

I have a date with destiny tomorrow.


End file.
